


The Waiter

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hooters, M/M, Romance, San Valentin, Steve bottom, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Rol Fic • Steve Rogers trabaja como mesero en Hooters, sin saber que tiene un admirador secreto que sólo va a ese restaurante para mirarlo.





	1. Declaración

**Tony:**

Su cita forzada con Pepper estaba siendo muy aburrida. Pidió a Rodhey que les acompañara como si se tratara de una casualidad, así podría hacer su jugada con el mesero que había cautivado su atención desde hace tiempo. Alto, fornido, rubio y unos perfectos ojos azules. Siempre le dejaba una gran propina y le pedía su servicio al restaurante cuando reservaba la mesa.

Siempre le dejaba una gran propina y le pedía su servicio al restaurante cuando reservaba la mesa

**Steve:**

– Mi nombre es Steve. – Saludó con una sonrisa cálida y amable, la mejor que podía brindar cuándo notó de quién se trataba. – Les daré el servicio esta noche...¿Señorita Potts, Señor Stark? – Volvió a sonreír, esperando haber recordado bien los apellidos de ambos. Solían frecuentar el lugar. Acomodó su libreta para tomar la orden mientras sonreía aún.

**Tony:**

Suspiró sin notarlo en cuanto miró al camarero. Steve era todo un sueño. Agradecía que Rodhey le siguiera la conversación a Pepper. Aguardó a que teeminaran de ordenar. La comida transcurrió rápidamente hasta el momento en que pagó. Le dio su tarjeta de crédito junto a una nota: "Quiero verte afuera cuando termine tu turno. Esperaré."

**Steve:**

Al momento de abrir la pequeña carpeta de piel y encontrarse con la nota de Tony, no estaba seguro si se refería a él o a su compañera en recepción para cancelar las cuentas. Pero estaba seguro qué sólo con él había tenido contacto. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo interior de su short, sonriendo para sí mismo antes de regresar a la mesa y deseó una buena noche a los tres en el momento en que se retiraron.

Su turno terminó, estaba algo cansado. Tomó su chaqueta deportiva para cubrirse del frío al salir, una color naranja al igual que su short, caminaría a casa. Aunque no esperaba ver aún a Stark fuera del restaurante.

– ¿Sr. Stark?

**Tony:**

– Veniste.– Tal vez había sonado más alegre de lo quería. Se maravilló ante su imagen, aún usaba el short naranja que mostraba sus hermosas piernas.

Se acercó un poco a él, tratando de no escucharse muy desesperado o algo. Nunca le había pasado.

– Bueno... supongo que les sucede esto a muchas de las camareras. – Hooters siempre tenía a las chicas más hermosas, era un requisito. Pero sólo hasta ahora también aceptaban hombres, para aumentar el número de clientes mujeres. Pepper se sentía muy cómoda de que siempre solicitara a un mesero, así no estaría celosa.

Suspiró, sin saber cómo continuar. Extrajo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja.– Es... para ti. – Dentro había un reloj muy costoso. – Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte... sé que infringirías las normas... pero debo saberlo... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

**Steve:**

La invitación de Stark lo dejó sin palabras, incluso provocó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acarició así mismo el brazo, su corazón latía a prisa gracias al gesto del castaño que era muy hermoso, y pese a qué no era la primera vez que le proponían salir, la forma en que lo hacía el empresario le hizo difícil rechazarlo.

Suspiró, regalándole una sonrisa suave, avanzando un paso hacia él.

– Muchas gracias por el obsequio, Sr. Stark. – Tomó entre ambas manos la pequeña caja mientras hizo más notable su sonrisa. El color y diseño de esta fue lo qué más llamó su atención al desconocer la marca del reloj. Rió un poco avergonzado, alzando la mirada hacia él. – Está prohibido aceptar regalos de los clientes, pero creo que no habrá inconveniente si es fuera del lugar de trabajo. Además ha sido muy amable siempre que viene al restaurante con la señorita Potts y el señor Rodhes. – Se alzó de hombros, sin evitar que asomara un poco la duda en su rostro. – Ahm... ¿Necesita servicio privado en alguna fiesta o evento? ¿O es una salida... Para conocerlo fuera de trabajo?

**Tony:**

Rió un tanto ansioso a su pregunta. Se sentía muy tonto, nunca le había sucedido, pero respiró profundo para controlarse.

– Si el problema es que soy un cliente, podría dejar de serlo, así aceptarías más obsequios y no habría problema si salimos. Me gustaría conocerte.

Le sonrió de forma genuina, estaba muy feliz de estar ahí con él. – Inclusive podría acompañarte. Es muy tarde, no deberías estar solo.

Se reprendió en su mente. – Sólo... sólo si tu quieres. Ahm... me encantaría salir contigo, tú puedes elegir el sitio y yo me encargo.

**Steve:**

– Es más probable que pudiera pasarte algo a ti, ¿Sabes? Y no quiero que pase eso. – Rió suave, comenzando a caminar e invitando con ello al empresario a hacerlo. Se detuvo al llegar al auto del castaño y acarició el cofre sutilmente. – Por esto. No suelen verse mucho por aquí, y agradezco que mientras esperabas, hayas estado bien. – Le sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos, pensando en qué al ser Stark tan generoso, pudieran haberse aprovechado otras personas antes de eso.

– No hace falta más regalos para salir contigo, así no romperíamos las reglas y yo no perderé mi trabajo. – Volvió a abrir la caja, esta vez para extraer el reloj cuidadosamente y colocárselo en la muñeca. Lo usaría diariamente. – Y para comenzar, podemos ir a mi casa. ¿Te gustaría? Tengo café, he notado que te gusta mucho. Además... Es noche, no tardan en comenzar a transitar por las calles sólo las personas que van a bares y son un desastre manejando. – Rió, guardando la cajita en su mochila.

**Tony:**

– Puedo cuidarme, pero agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Steve. – Sonrió al saber que aceptaba su propuesta de salir. No esperaba ser invitado a su hogar, pero estaba más que encantado con la idea.

– En ese caso, yo te llevo. – Después de desbloquear su auto, le abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitándole a subir con la mano. Aguardó a que lo hiciera para cerrar la puerta. Rodeó el auto, subiendo también y arrancando.

– Tú nos guías.

**Steve:**

– Saliendo del estacionamiento es a la izquierda, sobre la avenida a 12 cuadras. Verás un edificio marrón de apartamentos, es muy sencillo llegar. – Haló el cinturón de seguridad para colocárselo. El auto era demasiado amplio y limpio por dentro. Le sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor. – Solía vivir en Brooklyn pero por la zona del trabajo decidí mudarme cerca de Hooters. ¿Tú también trabajas por aquí? ¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen? Hasta el momento sólo sé que eres el Sr. Stark y que todos se esmeran en el restaurante por atenderlos bien cuando llegan. – Rió suave, poniendo ambas manos sobre su mochila y jugueteando con los detalles de vez en cuándo. De nuevo sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente.

**Tony:**

Siguió sus instrucciones. La noche era hermosa. – Mis empleados me llaman Sr. Stark, como mi padre. Mis amigos y conocidos, Anthony. Pero los más cercanos me dicen Tony. Tú puedes llamarme así, Tony. Mantengámoslo informal.

Le sonrió, mirándole de lado por un breve segundo. Le notaba ansioso como él estaba antes. – Mi edificio se encuentra cerca del Time Square, frente a Central Park. Vivo en el Penthouse, tampoco quise alejarme del trabajo, es más sencillo.

Estacionó frente al edificio y llamó a su chofer para que recogiera el auto. Se apresuró a bajar para abrirle la puerta a Steve.


	2. Café

**Steve:**

– Entonces... Tony. Me gusta como suena y me  emociona mucho conocerte. –Tantas atenciones por parte del castaño le hicieron sonrojar un poco de nuevo.  Bajó del auto, agradeciéndole por ayudar con la puerta y esperó junto a él a que llegara su chofer.  Después de haberlo entregado, le guió por las escaleras al segundo piso, intentando no hacer mucho ruido por los pasillos debido a la hora.

–  Debe ser mucho más pequeño que tu Penthouse pero te gustará el café. – Encendió las luces de la sala al pasar, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina dónde preparó la cafetera.  Esperaba que Tony se pusiera cómodo en la sala mientras regresaba con dos tazas humeantes para ambos. – ¿Y sueles invitar a muchas personas para salir? – No pudo evitar preguntar, una vez que se acercó a ofrecerle la taza.

**Tony:**

Le siguió por las escaleras y pasillos. Observaba al rededor, curioso.

– Adoro el café, lo tomo todos los días. – Confesó al entrar a su departamento. Era pequeño y acogedor. Le siguió a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras observaba cómo preparaba el café, olía delicioso.

– Normalmente me invitan a mí a salir. – Tomó la taza y le sonrió.– Gracias. También deben invitarte con frecuencia.

**Steve:**

Negó suavemente aún con la sonrisa. – Por lo general es a las chicas a quiénes invitan más a salir.  Conmigo...Mm... suelen pedir mi número.  Sólo les digo que está prohibido cuando pasa eso. – Tomó asiento en una de las sillas, bebiendo de su café también.

**Tony:**

– Y... ¿También está prohibido para mí? – Recargó la mejilla en su mano, observándole con atención.

**Steve:**

– Desvió la mirada, pues el gesto de Tony le había parecido muy cautivador.  – Tal vez... Todo depende. – Sonrió, dando otro sorbo a su taza.

**Tony:**

– ¿De qué depende? – Bebió de su taza sin perder el contacto entre sus ojos.

**Steve:**

– De... Cómo quieras conocerme. – Balanceó un poco su taza, mirando como se dibujaba un remolino.  Después se incorporó a dejarla en la barra de la cocina.

**Tony:**

– Bueno... Para ser sincero, he ido a ese restaurante sólo para verte. Eres muy amable, tu voz me encanta, tu rostro... – Sonrió como bobo a pesar de tenerle en frente. – Me gustas y quisiera saber más de ti. Lo que te gusta, tu vida, cosas así.

**Steve:**

– ¿Cómo lo logras..? – Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndose pues gracias a todas las palabras del castaño había subido el calor a su cara.  Seguramente estaría completamente rojo, podía sentir el ardor incluso en sus orejas. – Yo... Adoro atenderlos siempre que llegan.  A pesar de que todos ustedes son muy amables...a quién más quería impresionar era a ti. – Respondió, llevando las manos a su propio cabello con una sonrisa.  Aún estaba sonrojado pero el color iba cediendo. – Tony...Ahm... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**Tony:**

Le parecía adorable ver cómo se cubría el rostro por el sonrojo. Se sorprendió por lo que decía. ¿Impresionarlo? ¿A él?

Se incorporó de la silla, acercándose unos pasos a Steve. – Dime.

Murmuró, complacido por el leve rubor en sus pómulos.

**Steve:**

La proximidad de Tony después de saber que le gustaba, provocaba que su corazón palpitara emocionado una vez más.  Trató de sonreírle y mostrarse tranquilo, aunque estaba seguro de que el castaño podría notar cómo su proximidad le afectaba.

– Siempre sueles ir a Hooters acompañado de la Señorita Potts.  Ésta ocasión... También fue el Sr. Rhodes.  Pero antes te he visto sólo con ella... Yo... quería saber si ella es tu novia o estás saliendo con ella. – Le miró a los ojos, esperando no haber arruinado todo tras hacerle saber lo que tanto le inquietaba.

**Tony:**

Continuaba sonriéndole. Acercó lentamente la diestra para acariciar su mejilla izquierda, esperaba no asustarle.

– No voy a negarte que le gusto. – Frotó el pulgar en su piel blanca. – Pero yo sólo la veo como una amiga.

Se inclinó, rozando los labios en la comisura de su boca. Susurró sin apartarse. – Tú eres de quien estoy enamorado.

**Steve:**

El tono de su voz fue hipnotizándolo, poco a poco hasta que el castaño tuvo los labios sobre los de él y le había inspirado a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del delicado roce.   Suavemente deslizó ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del empresario y ladeó el rostro, prolongando el contacto.  Tembló ligeramente gracias a la cálida sensación y terminó formando una sonrisa al guardar centímetros entre ambos.

– Tony... – Rió suavemente, aún abrazándolo.  No comprendía el porqué, pero su compañía la sentía muy natural. – Mm...¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de mi..?

**Tony:**

Deslizó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla hacia su cuca, sus rostros permanecían próximos. Acarició la nariz con la suya, sus alientos se entremezclaban. Le encantaba que Steve le rodeara por la cintura.

– Lo sé... porque me importas. No quiero algo de una noche contigo, tampoco quiero una relación de apariencia. Además... eres el primer y único hombre que me ha cautivado. No me importa si alguien se opone. Sería muy fácil aceptar a Pepper, pero no me hace sentir cómo lo habías hecho tú sin siquiera tocarnos.

Le tomó por los hombros, acercándolo un poco más. – Sólo creo que deberíamos arriesgarnos y ver qué pasa... pero me fascinaría si funciona...

**Steve:**

– Tony... – Le estremeció la tonalidad de su voz, cada palabra le cautivó hasta terminar muy próximo a su cuerpo.  Deslizó ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo con ello que sus respiraciones cálidas se entre mezclaran. – Yo... No suelo aceptar a  personas que me dicen que lo intentemos para ver qué pasa... Pero qué tú me digas qué no me quieres sólo para pasar una noche, me gusta mucho... – Sonrió, besándolo en los labios nuevamente.  Se sorprendió de sí mismo al tomar aquella actitud tan atrevida con el castaño, pues se había adentrado a su boca en un beso más apasionado.  Le  gustaba su calor y  la sensación electrizante cada vez que tocaba sus labios, era adictivo.   Lo hizo retroceder hasta el sofá, dónde le empujó suavemente por el pecho para que pudiera sentarse.  Sintiendo un poco de calor, rió, retirándose la chaqueta deportiva mientras continuó parado frente a él. – Ya debería haberme cambiado el uniforme.– Dobló la prenda, colocándola en el descansa manos del sofá.

**Tony:**

Conforme hablaba, necesitaba más de sus labios, ese anterior roce no era suficiente. – Sólo quiero que también estés cómodo con esto, conmigo... – Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió su boca de nuevo, esta vez abriéndose paso con su lengua para explorar ambas cavidades. Su sabor era indescriptible, sumamente adictivo. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y cintura, quería tocar más, pero Steve le guió hacia atrás para sentarse sobre el sofá.

Observó embelesado cómo se retiraba la chaqueta. Su playera se levantó un poco, mostrando su firme abdomen. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras doblaba la prenda, su cuerpo escultural moviéndose era un deleite.

– Adoro ese uniforme en ti. – Comenzó a retirarse su saco y corbata.– No es justo que seas el único quitándose la ropa. Hace un poco de calor.

**Steve:**

No pudo evitar observar embelesado cómo Tony se retiraba el saco y la corbata.  Los movimientos de sus manos eran increíblemente sensuales y de alguna manera los imaginó sobre su cuerpo.  Se sonrojó, apretando los párpados mientras sintió un escalofrío en la espalda baja y en otra zona más vulnerable.  Mentiría si dijera que no se estaba excitando... Y el ajustado short de turno no ayudaba en nada.   Se inclinó enseguida a tomar la chaqueta para cubrirse, con el pretexto de dejarla en su habitación.

– Si... Hace calor ya. – Haló aire para normalizar su respiración, pues se dió cuenta que su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando un poco más rápido que antes. – Yo voy a...poner esto en su lugar, mientras te puedes poner cómodo.


	3. Primera vez

**Tony:**

Ante la perspectiva, no pudo ignorar cierto bulto en la entrepierna de Steve y que cubrió rápidamente con su chaqueta. Sonrió ladino, no le dejaría huir.

Se levantó segundos después, siguiéndole hacia su habitación. – Me siento más cómodo estando contigo.

Habló a su espalda, rodeándole con la cintura, acomodando la barbilla en su hombro y restregando un poco la erección que ya tenía entre sus redondas nalgas.

Respiró profundamente, inhalado el aroma de su cuello.– Steve...

**Steve:**

Se estremeció al escuchar su voz y cuándo giró el rostro, se encontró con los labios de Tony.  Respiró agitado, pues ya  estaba siendo rodeado por su abrazo, dándose cuenta enseguida de que el empresario también estaba excitado.  Apretó los glúteos ante la sensación de su falo semierecto y tembló ligeramente.

– Tony... – Casi había ronroneado su nombre, sentía que se derretiría con tanta cercanía.  Pronto deslizó la mano por su abdomen para acariciarse así mismo la entrepierna, mientras se apegó al cuerpo del castaño.  Sonrió un poco al llevar la mano hacia atrás, acariciándole el cabello. – Siempre que ibas me mirabas mucho... ¿Te gusta el uniforme que usamos..? –  Movió un poco su cuerpo contra el de él, creando calor exquisito al friccionarse.

**Tony:**

Sentir que Steve también lo disfrutaba, empujando la cadera hacia atrás, causaba que su erección aumentara. Atrapó el lóbulo de su oído entre los labios y lo succionó a la par que él le acariciaba el cabello.

Notó otro movimiento extraño entre ambos y sonrió al identificar qué era. Steve se tocaba frente a él. No se podía resistir más.

– Me gusta verte en ropa entallada. – Jadeó ante la nueva fricción entre ambos. – Déjame ayudarte. – Llevó la mano izquierda a la entrepierna del rubio, estaba firme sobre la fina tela. Su short era tan pequeño que sabía que podía descenderlo con facilidad bajo los testículos y liberar su falo. Así lo hizo, tomando su miembro caliente y húmedo, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

– Me encantas. – Inició un vaivén contra su divino trasero, como si le penetrara varias veces de pie. Hurgó por debajo de su camiseta con la mano derecha, comenzando a presionar con el pulgar y el índice uno de sus pezones.

**Steve:**

– Tony...aahhh... – Gimió sin poder contener el lascivo sonido en el interior de su boca.  Sus piernas temblaban ante cada nueva caricia, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y aunque la razón le ordenaba detener las manos del castaño, terminó girando para acariciarlo también, dejándose seducir por su atractivo, comenzando a desabotonar su fina camisa.– Es la primera vez que me siento así... Con tanto calor y deseo por alguien... – Deslizó la prenda por los brazos de Tony, dejándose llevar por la pasión que le provocaba y lanzándose a probar de nuevo sus labios.

**Tony:**

Soltó su precioso cuerpo cuando giró. De frente podía notar su sonrojó y agitación. Comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y retirarla, le dejó hacer hasta hallarse desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba sólo para él.

Tomó una vez más su cintura, acercando sus torsos al volver a besarse. El miembro erecto del rubio presionaba contra el suyo aún atrapado por el pantalón. Jugueteó con su lengua, necesitado de más.

– Ahora sabes cómo me siento cada vez que te veo.

**Steve:**

Sonrió sobre los labios del castaño, sintiéndose divertido ante sus palabras. – ¿De verdad Tony..? Eso sólo me hace pensar que muchas veces tuviste una erección bajo la mesa...– Movió la cadera suavemente contra él, restregándose y provocando que su falo emanara las primeras gotas de pre seminal.  Cerró los párpados, gimiendo suave y tomando con su índice las gotas de su semilla.  No sabía exactamente por qué, pero era la primera vez que sentía tanto calor y qué alguien despertaba deseo en él. – Tony... Puedes probar un poco de mi. – Sonrió, hundiendo los dedos en su cavidad, sonriéndole mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

**Tony:**

No pudo evitar reír un poco ante la conjetura de Steve, pero era cierta. – Me ponías duro cada vez que me dabas la espalda y cuando te inclinabas sobre la mesa. – La fricción entre ambos se tornaba húmeda. Miró hipnotizado cómo tomaba con sus propios dedos parte de su pre seminal. Entre abrió los labios para recibir los dedos del rubio, succionando hasta dejarlos limpios. – Deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo. – Le tomó por la muñeca, acercándolo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Guió la mano de Steve a su bulto, haciendo que lo frotara. – Ven... quiero sentir tu boca.

**Steve:**

Rió suave, contagiado por el buen humor  del castaño y sintiendo un calor abrasador gracias a la intensidad de sus palabras.   No se había imaginado así mismo soltando alguna risita en medio de una situación tan excitante, pero ahí estaba, con una gran sonrisa siendo llevado hasta la cama.

– ¿Quieres qué... – No terminó la pregunta, pues se mordió el labio inferior al tocar el miembro ya duro de Tony sobre la tela.  Lo miró a los ojos y con ello entendió que el castaño quería sentir su boca en verdad.  Se arrodilló frente a él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y lentamente desabotonó su pantalón, introduciendo los dedos para liberar su falo.  Pasó saliva, pues sintió cómo su boca se humedecía al ver lo hinchado que se encontraba la virilidad del castaño. – Tony... – Suspiró, acariciándole el glande con el pulgar e inclinándose paulatinamente para envolverlo con sus labios.

**Tony:**

Sonrió al verle incrédulo, se notaba que era su primera vez y eso le encantaba. Descendió lentamente, sabía que también lo deseaba.

Separó un poco las piernas, el bulto de sus testículos hinchados también era evidente. Sintió un gran alivio cuando le liberó del pantalón el miembro.

– Mmmmhn... – Gimió cuando Steve se lo aproximó a la boca, comenzando a lamerlo e introducirlo. Llevó una mano a su cabello, peinándolo con los dedos y descendiendo la caricia a su mejilla.

– Eres tan encantador.

**Steve:**

– Mmh... – Suavizó los párpados y sonrió aún cuando el falo del castaño le llenaba la boca.  Escuchar sus halagos lo hacía pensar que a Tony le gustaba sentirlo, así que continuó engulléndolo, succionando como podía.  Se le escapó un delgado hilo se saliva por la comisura de los labios al deslizarlo fuera de su boca.  Suavemente acarició el miembro del millonario con ambas manos y alzó la mirada, suspirando. – Te sientes muy caliente...y yo me siento igual.  – Descendió la diestra para acariciarse así mismo su falo, el cuál sobresalía de aquel diminuto short. – ¿Te gusta cómo lo estoy haciendo..?

**Tony:**

La sensación de su boca rodeándole por completo, le hacía temblar por la excitación. A pesar de que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, se contuvo, pues aún deseaba experimentar más con Steve.

Le gustaba verle tocarse también. Se incorporó un poco, sólo para acercarse a sus labios y besarle, probando también el sabor que había dejado en el.

– Yo te ayudo con esto... – Le tomó por las manos para que subiera también a la cama. – Pero primero te mostraré cómo se lame. – Le colocó en cuatro, halando su short hasta sacarlo. Separó sus piernas y posó ambas manos en sus glúteos para separlos también.

– ¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí comencé a ver mucho porno gay. – Susurró cerca a su trasero y después hundió el rostro entre sus nalgas para lamer su entrada.

**Steve:**

Ser colocado en cuatro sobre la cama de manera tan arrebatada le provocó un gemido.  Sonrió un poco, sintiéndose ansioso de saber que era lo que tramaba Tony hacer pero le temblaron las piernas al percibir su rostro entre los glúteos.

– ¡Aaahhh!...Tony, está bien... – Dejó caer los párpados y no pudo evitar hundir el rostro entre las sábanas, sintiendo sus mejillas arder en calor por la mezcla del intenso placer y la pena de saber que eso se debía a la lengua del castaño.  ¿Haría todo lo que vió en esos vídeos?

– Mmmhhh...– Respiró más agitado, apretando los nudillos.  Su cuerpo fue relajándose y su esfínter contrayéndose involuntariamente ante las lamidas.  No pudo contener los gemidos suaves y roncos que emanaron de su boca, era demasiado el placer, uno exquisito que jamás había experimentado antes. – Tony...me gusta...aah

**Tony:**

Le notaba inquieto, por lo que acariciaba su cintura y glúteos mientras continuaba atendiendo su entrada. Lamía al rededor, posteriormente intentaba entrar. Steve iba cediendo, por lo que lograba penetrarle con la lengua.

– Sólo disfruta. – Susurró y besó su anillo dilatado como si se tratara de sus labios. Deslizó la diestra para alcanzar su miembro, masturbándolo con lentitud, así como también acariciaba sus testículos.

Cuando consideró que estaba listo, palmeó un poco sus nalgas y se sentó sobre el colchón. Le hizo girar para recostarlo boca arriba.

– Quiero mirar tus hermosas pupilas azules mientras te la meto.

**Steve:**

Estaba luchando para no correrse, soportar un poco más y disfrutar de todo lo que el castaño podía hacerle.  Era difícil cuándo Tony era muy bueno con su lengua, con  la forma de mover sus manos para acariciar y por la tonalidad de voz que usaba en cada susurro.  Estaba casi  delirando, y la sensación se intensificó cuando su entrada fue lamida al mismo tiempo en el que  lo masturbaba.

– Puedo mirarte...todo lo que desees mientras lo haces, Tony... – Le acarició el rostro, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios en un contacto suave y cálido.  Lentamente abrazó a Stark por la cintura con ambas piernas mientras inició un vaivén de caderas.  Sus sexos se frotaban, de vez en cuando podía sentir el falo de Tony muy próximo a su entrada y la sensación le hacía sonreír mientras temblaba.  Nunca había estado con alguien de manera tan íntima, y por lo que había escuchado del castaño, al parecer él tampoco había tenido  experiencia con otros hombres.  Sonrió en medio del beso, dejando de pensarlo al abrazarlo por el cuello.  Se dedicaría a disfrutar de Tony esa noche, sin importar si todo había sido muy rápido o si después el castaño quisiera irse.  Lo abrazó aún más, suspirando contra sus labios, rozándolos suavemente al hablar. – no...¿no tienes que usar protección?

**Tony:**

Respiró agitado. Steve le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, acercando más sus torsos y colocando su trasero al alcance para ser penetrado.

Le rodeó con ambos brazos, observándolo directamente a los ojos mientras se movía bajo su cuerpo. Besó sus labios, demostrando lo mucho que le deseaba. Intentaba robarle el aliento, así como memorizar su sabor y la textura tanto de su cavidad como de su lengua.

– La verdad... no estaba preparado para llegar tan lejos contigo esta noche. – Sonrió ladino y agregó un poco más de fuerza al abrazo. – Sé que soy el primero en tu vida, yo he estado con más personas antes y no pretendo seguir si tu no quieres. Estoy completamente saludable, puedo traerte un documento que lo confirme. – Besó la comisura de sus labios.

**Steve:**

No pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque se removió suavemente bajo su cuerpo para crear más  de la adictiva fricción.  Lo besó en los labios,  enfatizando su atención en el inferior al chuparlo un  poco.   Continuó sobre su boca, pues adoraba sentir como sus alientos se entremezclaban.– Mmhh...pero no vas a dejarme ahora y así...sólo para traerme ese documento...¿Verdad? – Deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos hasta encontrarse con la virilidad del castaño.  Lo masajeó lentamente con las yemas de los dedos y lo dirigió a su entrada, suspirando profundamente al hacer que presionara con su punta para comenzarlo a adentrar.

– Aahh... – Gimió, estremeciéndose  y abrazando a Tony aún más con las piernas.  Se inclinó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja y tras un momento respirando agitado, logró pedirle a su castaño en un susurro que se adentrara por completo.

**Tony:**

Rió al escucharlo. Disfrutaba cómo jugueteaba con su labio inferior, provocándole. – De hecho... pensaba en ponerme los pantalones y correr por condones. – Rió de nuevo y se contuvo en jadear cuando Steve le tomó el miembro para acariciarlo.

Podría simplemente penetrarlo, dejar de hablar y disfrutar de su cuerpo hasta correrse, dejarlo dormido para marcharse... pero ese rubio era especial y como le había dicho, no quería algo de una sola noche. Se estaba conteniendo en verdad. Era un PlayBoy con muchos años y chicas de experiencia, además Steve lo tentaba demasiado para dejar de portarse bien con él.

Aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sólo reaccionó hasta que Steve se auto penetró con la punta.

Le tomó por la cintura, hundiendo los dedos. Steve pedía su miembro y no le iba a dejar esperando aún más.

Empujó la cadera, llenándolo por completo. Era tan estrecho y caliente, parecía que su interior hasta ahora virginal le succionaba. Gruñó cerca a su oído, iniciando un vaivén hacia fuera y adentro con un ritmo no muy amable. Pronto podía escuchar el sonido característico de su ingle chocando con los glúteos de su rubio.

**Steve:**

Sonrió, y pensó decirle que estaba loco, si lo dejaba sólo para ir a comprar preservativos.  Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando Tony le arrebató un profundo gemido.  Se aferró a su cuello cuando lo tuvo  totalmente dentro de su cuerpo y la sensación provocó que todo él temblara.  Lo miró a los ojos, encantando de estar con él y ahora pertenecerle, a pesar de no llevar más allá de unos días conociéndolo.

– Tony...– Era indescriptible sentir su calor abrasador, comenzó a respirar agitado y no pudo silenciar su voz cuando las embestidas fueron rápidas desde el principio.  Apretó los párpados intentando seguir el ritmo del castaño, pero no podía ante una ligera sensación incómoda en su espalda baja.  Debía ser algo común al ser la primera vez que alguien estaba con él.  Suavizó los párpados, relajándolos al igual que su cuerpo, el cuál poco a poco dejó de tensar para dejarse llevar.   Se estremeció al sentir una intensa corriente de placer, una sensación que desconocía hasta ese momento y que le hizo contraerse involuntariamente sobre el miembro del castaño.  No pudo silenciar sus gemidos y sólo atinó a buscar los labios del millonario, sintiéndose cada vez más necesitado de él.

**Tony:**

Notó en el rostro de Steve algo de dolor. Le pasaría pronto, pero quería ayudarle a relajarse. Comenzó a besar su cuello y deslizar las manos por su espalda arqueada. Continuaba con las embestidas, esperando que con ello disfrutara también poco a poco.

Jadeaba contra su piel, sintiéndose sumamente caliente. Cada vez era más fácil entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Steve comenzaba a ceder, gimiendo y buscando besarle. Atrapó sus labios, acariciando su lengua con la propia, jadeando sobre la boca del otro.

Su cama se sacudía con cada embestida, causando sonidos que sólo le llenaban de más lujuria. Volvió a aumentar la velocidad, arremetiendo contra las caderas de Steve. Separó un poco el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Sus mechones rubios se le adherían a la frente debido al sudor. Era sumamente hermoso.

Descendió una mano para masturbarle al mismo ritmo que las estocadas. Quería observar cuando tuviera un orgasmo.

**Steve:**

Los sonidos alrededor se volvieron lejanos, como una especie de efecto de película dónde también su vista se desenfocaba.  Aún con ello la figura de Tony sobre él era hipnótica, los sonidos de la cama agitándose al igual que sus respiraciones agitadas continuaban estremeciéndolo.  Abría los labios al gemir, ladeó el rostro y sólo pensaba en que quería permanecer con Tony, aún cuando no lo conocía del todo, estaba seguro que era un hombre increíble.

– Aaahhh...anhh... – Se aferró aún más a su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda y después llevando un brazo sobre su rostro.  Estaba al límite, no podía soportar más.  Los últimos espasmos de placer le hicieron dispararse contra el abdomen del castaño, liberando un potente chorro de su semilla mientras gemía el nombre del castaño.  Había alcanzado un orgasmo tan intenso que provocó en él un mar de sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento.  Enseguida le rodeó por el cuello, buscando besarlo con demasiado cariño y pasión entremezclada, degustando sus labios y adentrándose a su cavidad mientras balanceaba rápidamente las caderas entre gemidos para hacerlo llegar también al clímax.  Quería experimentar la sensación de sentirse lleno, de ser empapado por la semilla de Tony, de sentir que era completamente de alguien.

– No te vayas...aahhh... cuándo acabes... – Casi había ronroneado, besando su barbilla.

**Tony:**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las paredes internas de su rubio le estrujaban el miembro de forma deliciosa mientras llegaba al orgasmo y manchaba a ambos con su esencia blanquecina. No dejó de bombear en ningún momento, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax también.

Al ser rodeado por el cuello, sus rostros volvieron a unirse. Besó sus labios, su aliento era exquisito.

– No me iré... – Susurró antes de volverle a besar. Dio las últimas embestidas, permaneciendo por completo adentro al derramarse en un gran chorro caliente. Hundió los dedos en su cintura. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo así, de hecho aún no quería salirse.

Respiró agitado, exhausto, pero feliz de encontrarse ahí con Steve. Le sonrió, ambos estaban desalineados, pero era hermoso.

Repartió besos por todo su rostro y pasó una mano por su cabello. – Me quedaré todo lo que quieras. – Suspiró al mirarle a los ojos.– Por cierto... se acerca una fecha que antes no habría sido importante para mí, pero... ¿quieres ser mi Valentín?


	4. Previo a San Valentín

**Steve:**

Todo su cuerpo tembló al ser tocado con la calidez de Tony.  Podía sentirlo tan suave, caliente y deslizándose lentamente a través de su entrada cómo si quisiese desbordarse.  Aún estaba fascinado y asintió varias veces a su pregunta, sintiéndose aún ensimismado con la sensación de estar unidos aún.

– Dime qué es en serio...– Susurró aún agitado, sonriendo al acariciarle el rostro y ascender por su cabello para peinarlo con los dedos.  Sería la primera ocasión que celebraría una fecha cómo el día de los enamorados y si podía ser con Tony le fascinaba la idea.

Fue recuperando la respiración, y con ello, cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.  Rió suavemente, abrazándolo por el cuello con la energía recobrada,  sin resistirse a besar con delicadeza el rostro del castaño.  Tal vez un gesto demasiado cariñoso, pero que le había nacido hacer.

– Tony... ¿De verdad vamos a pasar ese día juntos? – Ensanchó su sonrisa y lo besó en los labios, atrayéndolo más cerca de él, casi sin querer soltarlo.

**Tony:**

Sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Steve. Temía que no aceptara y se lo estaba tomando con mucha alegría.

Rió ligeramente ante cada caricia y beso que le brindaba, era tan cariñoso.

–– Sólo lo pasaremos juntos si tú quieres. –– Usualmente no le agradaba el día, ya que solía recibir mensajes de ex enfadadas o rogando otra oportunidad. Además estaba Pepper y no quería ilusionarla invitándola, cuando sólo la veía como una amiga.

–– Estarás trabajando, pero pasaré por ti. Quiero llevarte a cenar. –– Besó su mejilla, su piel era tan suave y cálida. –– Eres al único que quisiera darle todo lo que tengo.

Susurró. Había luchado con ese sentimiento toda la vida, pero desde que conoció a Steve en el lugar menos esperado, no pudo contenerse más. Ya lo había aceptado y tomado el valor de invitarlo a salir, ahora estaban ahí juntos, unidos, siendo la primera vez del otro con un hombre.

Giró sobre la cama, causando que saliera de su interior, derramando su semilla sobre el colchón. Atrajo a Steve con ambos brazos, rodeándole para tenerle de nuevo cerca.

–– Estaré muy ocupado en la oficina estos días, pero pasaré por ti el día de San Valentín. Por ahora creo que mejor debemos descansar. –– Besó su frente y acarició en descenso su cuerpo, pasando por su cintura hasta colocar la mano en uno de sus glúteos. Steve le fascinaba.

**Steve:**

Su ausencia le provocó un escalofrío por el largo de su espina dorsal.  Apretó los labios, ahogando un suave gemido en su cavidad y giró para recargarse en el pecho de Tony.  Le gustaba la sensación cálida de sus brazos, aún se estremecía con su calor corporal y no se explicaba como él podía causarle tanto.  Suspiró.  Sólo se encargaría de disfrutarlo.

– Tony... de verdad gracias por hacerte un espacio para verme ese día.  Sé que sueles estar muy ocupado...y me gusta saber que aún así tomes en cuenta la posibilidad de estar conmigo. – Alzó sus ojos azules hacia el castaño y le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.  Con lentitud le acarició los labios y le atrajo hacia su  boca para besarlo, dejando caer los párpados.  Continuó, susurrando.

– Mañana puedo preparar el desayuno para ambos...es lo menos que puedo hacer después de esta noche tan maravillosa. – Le sonrió sobre los labios, esperando que aceptara la invitación. – Por qué...¿Te quedarás conmigo a dormir, verdad?

**Tony:**

– Claro que voy a quedarme. No quiero estar en otro lugar. – Susurró, abrazándole con fuerza. Cerró los ojos sin soltarle. Se dejó llevar por el sueño, pensando en lo que había hecho con Steve. Continuaba encantado.

Durmieron hasta tarde. Steve contaba con el segundo turno y por su cuenta, podía aplazar su agenda, al menos hasta que Pepper llamara.

Despertó, sintiéndose solo en la pequeña cama. Buscó a Steve palpando a su lado, pero no se encontraba. Aún estaba desnudo. Se sentó con dificultad y buscó parte de su ropa para vestirse. Escuchó sonidos fuera de la habitación y percibió un delicioso aroma.

Se asomó fuera de la puerta, no demoró en hallar a su rubio en la cocina. Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido y le abrazó por la cintura.

– Mmmhn... te extrañé en la cama. – Murmuró a su oído.

**Steve:**

– Tony... No hiciste ningún ruido al despertar. – Le había hecho estremecer la proximidad del castaño, pues su cálido aliento chocó contra su oído.  Curvó los labios en una suave sonrisa y acarició los dorsos de sus manos. – Puedes sentarte, ya casi está el desayuno listo.  ¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja? – Le sonrió, y al girar el rostro se encontró con sus labios.  Le brindó un beso muy cálido que apenas fue roce.

– En la mañana te vi tan relajado que no quise despertarte.  Y... Debo decir que me sentí igual. ¿Sabes? No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez antes de anoche que haya dormido tan bien.  Fue cómo sí... Cuidarás mi sueño. – Sonrió, y giró suavemente entre los brazos del castaño.  Se inclinó a besarlo en la frente, un gesto que sólo con él había tenido.

– Ven, vamos a la mesa.  Te gustará el desayuno por qué hice hot cakes, tocino, huevos y también hay fruta. – Tomó de sus manos, llevándolo a la mesa. – Dejarás que te consienta, ¿De acuerdo? Eres mi invitado.  Sólo qué... – Rió, acariciándole la mejilla. – Esta vez no hay uniforme de Hooters, sino pijama.

**Tony:**

Siguió su beso con cariño y sonrió. – Tampoco había dormido así de bien. – Le observó girar para tenerle de frente y cerró los ojos al sentir su otro beso. Suspiró ante el gesto.

– Todo suena delicioso. – Le siguió unos pasos hacia la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Steve llevaba los platos. Quería ayudar, pero se había adelantado en decirle que no. Rió, Steve le consentía demasiado.

Al acercarse para acariciarle la mejilla, aprovechó para acariciar sus glúteos y atraerlo, sentándole sobre su regazo. – Aún en pijama, te ves increíble.

Susurró contra sus labios y depositó un beso sobre su clavícula. – Espero que no te moleste que tenga la misma ropa. Llamaré a mi chofer para una muda luego del desayuno. Después te llevaré a tu trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

**Steve:**

– Tony... – Estremeciéndose por la caricia tan provocativa del castaño, se dejó sentar sobre sus piernas.   Rió suavemente, imaginándose cómo sería que después del desayuno, fueran juntos a sus respectivos trabajos.  Con ello en mente, tomó un trozo de hot cake para atreverse a ofrecerlo en los labios del castaño.  Era fascinante como aquel hombre podía hacerle sentir tanta confianza desde el principio.

– Entonces... esperamos a que te dejen un cambio de ropa y por  lo pronto desayunamos.  Por qué me encanta la idea de que vayamos juntos. – Dió un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, observando de vez en cuando como Tony comía.  El que fuese un desayuno preparado por él le hizo sonreír.

– ¿Te gusta? No es lo mismo que lo que preparan los cocineros en Hooters pero de vez en cuándo he copiado algunos tips de lo que preparan. – Le contó, en el tiempo que probaba un pequeño trozo de tocino.

**Tony:**

Aceptó el trozo de panqueque que Steve le ofrecía. Lo atrapó con la boca, era delicioso.

Mientras su rubio bebía del jugo, tomó el móvil de su pantalón. En vez de llamar a Happy, escribió un mensaje. No quería perderse ni un momento con Steve.

Volvió la atención al desayuno. Tomaba trozos con un cubierto sólo en una mano, con la otra aún tomaba por la cintura a Steve.

– Es delicioso. – Besó su cuello. Mientras terminaban su comida, escuchó que tocaban la puerta, suponía era su chofer. – Creo que ya llegó. Nos alistamos y te llevo al trabajo.

**Steve:**

– De acuerdo. – Le dedicó una sonrisa genuina al castaño y se incorporó, permitiendo que también él pudiera hacerlo para atender la puerta.  Pudo escuchar como Tony tenía una pequeña conversación con  Happy.  Le gustaba qué mostrara esa misma confianza para todos, no como hablar con alguien que trabajaba para él, sino como un amigo.  Sonrió mientras lo pensaba, dirigiéndose al gabinete de su cuarto de baño, de dónde tomó artículos de higiene que solía tener de provisión, esta vez para dejarlos a disposición del castaño.   Esperó a que volviera para entregárselos en una pequeña cesta.

– Toallas limpias, pasta dental, cepillo de dientes, desodorante, jabón  y champú.  Mmm... ¿Fragancia? Eso me faltó a menos que quieras oler como yo. – Rió ligero.– Puedes tomar la ducha aquí, yo puedo prepararme en el de mi habitación.  No tardo, sólo acomodaré aquí y me daré prisa para que podamos ir a nuestros trabajos.

Volvió a sonreírle, después recogió los trastos de la mesa, dejándolos en el fregadero.  En cuestión de minutos se encontró de regreso en su habitación para alistarse.

**Tony:**

Happy había dejado su auto en la entrada del edificio, ahí les esperaría. Le entregó una muda de ropa y cerró. Volvió con Steve, quien le aproximó todo para un baño mientras lavaba los platos. Iba a tomar la ducha, pero decidió sorprenderle cuando volvió a su habitación.

Volvía a estar desnudo, sólo le cubría una toalla. – Creo que será más rápido si nos duchamos juntos... además, adoraría usar tu loción. Me recordaría a ti todo el día.

Le tomó por las manos, llevándole al baño y comenzando a desnudarle también.

**Steve:**

Escuchó pasos, pudo adivinar qué se trataba de Tony, probablemente también sabía lo que quería.  Rió,  dejándose llevar por sus manos a la ducha. – Hey... Espera. – Le estremeció como fácilmente era desprendido de su pijama, pero no sé resistió.  Suavemente haló la toalla de Tony, dejándolo desnudo al igual que él y se inclinó a abrir las regaderas.  Tocó el agua con los dedos, buscando una temperatura cálida y agradable. – Supongo... Qué te gusta caliente, ¿Verdad? – Le tomó una mano mientras le sonrió, colocándose bajo la lluvia de la regadera para que pudiera sentirla. – ¿Así?

**Tony:**

– Mucho. – Respondió respecto a la temperatura del agua y le siguió bajo la ducha. – Perfecta.

Sonrió y ayudó a mojar su cabello, así como sus brazos, torso y abdomen. – Quería ducharme contigo, porque quería asegurarme de que estarás limpio. – Sonrió y se dirigió a sus glúteos, acariciándole ambos.

Besó su mejilla, sin atreverse a tocarlo más, aunque lo deseaba.

**Steve:**

Las manos del castaño sobre sus nalgas provocaron un escalofrío en su espalda baja, haciendo temblar su cuerpo ligeramente.  Sonrió, sintiendo como el agua resbalaba por sus propios labios al hacerlo.

–¿Por qué asegurarte? – También paseó los dedos por el cabello de Tony, logrando empapar por completo sus mechones.   Se mantuvo un momento observando los ojos del castaño, escuchando sólo sus respiraciones y la suave lluvia de la regadera.  Deslizó ambas manos por sus hombros y después giró para tomar el jabón.

–También me aseguraré de que estés impecable.

**Tony:**

Aún cuando había girado, no dejó de acariciar sus glúteos.

–Lo decía porque... quería tocar de nuevo aquí... –Deslizó el dedo medio a su entrada, realizó pequeños movimientos circulares sobre su anillo, relajándolo.

–No quiero que creas que no me hago responsable... yo lo llené y también yo debería limpiarlo... –Besó detrás de su oído.

Su esfínter cedía y el agua de la ducha ayudaba a que la punta del dedo se adentrara. Le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo. Steve era aún muy estrecho, cálido y suave. Le volvía loco.

**Steve:**

– Tony... – Susurró, conteniendo la necesidad de suspirar.  En su lugar, un temblor recorrió la totalidad de su cuerpo, pues entendió por fin a lo que el millonario se refería.  Estaba a punto de decir que no era necesario cuando  enseguida sintió el dedo del castaño masajear su entrada, jugando justo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.  La sensación le hizo gemir por lo bajo, la caricia le hizo estremecer y fácilmente provocó un ardor en su rostro a causa del calor.

Era como si el castaño pudiera activar la temperatura en su cuerpo cada vez que lo tocaba así.  Terminó girando para encontrarselo de nuevo frente a frente  y le rodeó por el cuello, aproximándose a sus labios.

– Así nunca llegaremos al trabajo... – Sonriendo, le besó cálidamente y deslizó ambas manos por su figura hasta rodearlo por la cintura.  Le fascinaba el tacto directo con su piel.  Tony emanaba un calor exquisito, además de que su aroma era delicioso... Le hizo suspirar.

– ...Si falto, tú serás el culpable. – Rió por lo bajo, apretujando suavemente su cintura.

**Tony:**

Salió en cuanto Steve giró para mirarse de frente. Sonrió muy próximo a sus labios, amaba que Steve le abrazara por el cuello. Suspiró extasiado, controlándose para no tener una erección. Le rodeó por la cintura y correspondió a su beso.

–Quiero estar más tiempo contigo... pero tienes razón... apresurémonos... – Dió una pequeña nalgada a su rubio y tomó del shampoo para vertirlo en su cabello dorado.

Así transcurrió su baño. Salieron de la ducha para vestirse. No se resistió en usar su colonia como había prometido. Deseaba el aroma de Steve todo el día.

Descendieron con Happy, quien se mantuvo estacionado al frente del edificio. Pasaron por el restaurante, donde Steve se quedaría. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se aproximó para besarle la mejilla y así pudiera marcharse al trabajo.

Happy no le interrogó camino a la torre Stark. Sólo le veía divertido. Esperaba verle con alguna camarera de Hotters, no un camarero.

**Steve:**

– ¡Hey! – Su risa y un ligero rubor gracias a la nalgada de Tony, fue el último jugueteo antes de darse prisa para terminar de ducharse.  Sin duda ese hombre sabía cómo hacerlo reír y ponerse de muy buen humor desde temprano.

La mañana transcurrió, se había despedido del castaño y aún llevaba la sensación de su beso en la mejilla tras marcharse.   Desde entonces, una sonrisa sublime y brillante estuvo dibujada sobre sus labios.  Se le veía más feliz que de costumbre, algunos de sus compañeros se lo hicieron saber y él solo podía sonreír más.  Otros comenzaron a preguntar entre ellos si había sido  Tony Stark quién lo había dejado en Hooters.

Los rumores se hicieron más fuertes con el pasar de los días.  Pronto los regalos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.  Chocolates, flores, tarjetas y más detalles que le hacían sentirse entusiasmado cada día ante la idea de volver a ver a Tony.

Pero llegó un momento en el que el ambiente de trabajo se había tornado tenso.   Los regalos hacia los camareros de Hooters estaban prohibidos.  Y agradecía a Happy por qué siempre tenía el ingenio para hacérselos llegar sin que su manager se percatara.

Sin embargo, ese día no correría con la misma suerte.  Lo supo al ser llamado por su gerente, y  percatarse de que uno de los obsequios que solía enviar Tony, se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

Suspiró, deseando sólo poder salir de ahí en ese momento.


	5. Cita

**Tony:**

A pesar de toda la carga de trabajo extra que Pepper le encomendó como venganza al decirle que ya tenía a alguien con quién pasar el día de San Valentín, el transcurso de los días los había pasado con evidente alegría.

No había podido llamar a Steve, puesto que su "encuentro" sucedió antes de si quiera pedirle el número. Con franqueza tampoco lo había recordado.

Pero pudo enviarle obsequios directo al restaurante. Se aseguró de que no incluyeran el nombre de quién los enviaba. Le dio a Happy la misión de llevar los obsequios y hacer lo necesario para que sólo Steve los mirara.

Podría enviar los regalos a su hogar, pero no confiaba en dejar los todo el día fuera de su puerta hasta que Steve volviera. Además le parecía más romántico de esa manera.

Llegó el día y como había prometido, pasaría por Steve en cuanto terminara su turno. Esta vez no le acompañaría su chofer, conduciría por su cuenta como la vez que salieron.

Pasó el auto por la entrada del restaurante, observando de inmediato a Steve en su ajustado uniforme. Le abrió la puerta desde dentro. En su asiento ya se encontraba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

**Steve:**

– Tony... – Cuándo creía que el desánimo en su rostro no iba a desaparecer, el castaño lo había cambiado con el simple hecho de llegar él mismo conduciendo. Y su sonrisa fue aún más grande al percatarse del enorme bouquet de rosas sobre el asiento. No dudó en tomarlo para subir al auto y colocarlo sobre sus piernas. Se acercó a ellas, aspirando su dulce aroma, acción que enseguida le robó un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa más suave.

– Muchas gracias por las flores, son hermosas. – Giró para encontrarse con la mirada del castaño y una vez más, suspiró. – Sólo esperaba a que terminara el turno para poder verte. Mi día...no fue bueno y... – Rió un poco nervioso mientras acarició los pétalos de las flores. – ...tú lo has mejorado demasiado. Tengo mucho que agradecerte por todos los detalles que me enviaste estos días, Happy fue muy amable siempre. – Continuó acariciando los pétalos de las rosas al tiempo en que continuaba sonriendo. – ¿Sabes? Yo también te tengo un regalo en mi casa. Al final de la noche podría dártelo.

**Tony:**

Sonrió al ver su alegría ante las flores. Aguardó a que entrara, le admiró un momento al ver su rostro entre las rosas.

–Iremos a cenar y te acopañaré a casa. Te extrañé mucho estos días. –Sus ojos azules eran hermosos, se podía perder entre ellos mientras hablaban.

–Espero que no te haya tratado mal un cliente. –Frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea.

Comenzó a conducir en dirección al restaurante. Era muy elegante. Se detuvo un poco antes de la entrada y tomó las flores de Steve para colocarlas en los asientos de atrás. Intercambió el ramo por una caja grande con un moño.

–Es otro obsequio. Creo que estarás más cómodo. Adiviné tu talla. – Dentro se encontraba un traje en color negro que contrastaba con el gris que vestía él.

–Así no estarás con el uniforme toda la noche, claro sólo si te gusta.

**Steve:**

Sonrió, conmovido al notar que Tony fruncía el ceño ante la idea de que alguien lo molestara. Eso le hizo ver lo mucho que se preocupaba Stark por él. – Lo mencioné... por algo que pasó en mi trabajo y te contaré, pero mientras tanto me gustaría disfrutar la noche contigo. Eso ya no es importante ahora. – Quiso tranquilizarlo con una caricia en la mejilla.

Continuaron el trayecto hacia el restaurante y su vista se posaba en la ciudad a través de la ventana del auto. No era como cuando iba en su motocicleta, pese a que no percibía el viento en su rostro, admitía que la vista era más agradable desde ahí dentro. Y cuándo llegaron, pudo divisar el restaurante en el que tendrían su cena. Una estructura minimalista, de la cuál sospechaba, ofrecería a la carta los platillos más exóticos y exigentes. Se encogió un poco en el asiento, considerando que su ropa no era la apropiada para el lugar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de sugerirle a Tony ir a otro lugar más sencillo, una hermosa caja había sido colocada en sus piernas.

Lo miró confundido por algunos segundos, hasta que pudo ver por si mismo de lo que se trataba. Un hermoso traje en color negro, qué provocó una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

– ¿Es...para mí? – Cuidadosamente lo extrajo, dándose cuenta que no solamente era un saco y el pantalón. Sino también la camisa, corbata y zapatos. Sonrió, sin evitar inclinarse a brindar un beso en la mejilla de Tony. A pesar de que en otras ocasiones se había rehusado a recibir tantas atenciones, con él era diferente. Simplemente no podía negarse.

– Es grandioso. Y estaba a punto de decirte que no podía entrar así a este lugar... – Rió por lo bajo, mirándose así mismo en el short. – Muchas gracias, Tony. – Colocó la caja en el asiento de atrás, quedándose sólo con las prendas sobre las piernas. Y esperando no incomodar al castaño, comenzó a cambiarse en el auto. Trató de ser rápido para no hacerlo esperar demasiado, sólo pedía que al ser tan improvisado no se viera mal usando el traje.

– Me gusta la combinación. – Se ajustó la corbata, la cuál era del mismo color que el traje: negro, y acomodó el cuello azul de su camisa. Sin duda era más cómoda esa ropa que el ajustado uniforme de Hooters, era algo que agradecería mucho a Tony. – Cielos... sólo ahora comienzo a pensar que mi regalo es muy poco para todo lo que ya me has dado. – Rió un poco nervioso.

**Tony:**

Esperó a que se vistiera, sin mirarlo directamente, pero tampoco dejaba de espiar de vez en cuando.

Al estar listo, sonrió admirándolo.– Tu regalo fue aceptar venir. – Acarició su mano izquierda y después condujo el tramo que faltaba para el restaurante.

El ballet abrió la puerta de Steve. Por su parte salió y entregó las llaves. Caminó junto al rubio al lugar. No fue necesario decirle su nombre a la recepcionista, le reconoció y llevó a ambos a su mesa.

Acercó la silla a Steve y se sentó a su frente. Le gustaba verle tan maravillado por el ambiente. –Me gusta este lugar, siempre colocan velas en las mesas. Además es un día especial.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y al llegar su camarero, pidió algo de champagne para comenzar.

**Steve:**

El restaurante era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado ver, por su ritmo de trabajo. Sus pupilas azules brillaban ante cada detalle del lugar y sólo pudo pensar en que debía admitir el refinado gusto de Tony. Descansó una mano sobre la mesa, volviendo la mirada hacia el castaño, dónde le vió pidiendo Champagne para abrir la noche. Rió suave, una vez que habían tomado la orden.

– No entiendo cómo podías ir a Hooters tan seguido. – Fue imposible no decirlo al encontrarse con aquella característica sonrisa tan genuina. Se atrevió a acariciarle el dorso sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco más hacia él, sonriéndole. – Pero me gusta que lo hayas hecho tantas veces cuando desde siempre hubieras podido ir a lugares como éste.– Retrocedió un poco sólo cuando regresó el servicio a la mesa.

Al abrir la botella el mesero, retirando el corcho, persiguió el movimiento del líquido con la mirada cuando el Champagne fue vertido en las copas para ambos cuidadosamente. Era la primera vez que tendría un brindis o eso era lo que pensaba al ver la fría bebida esperando por ambos dentro del cristal.

– ¿Brindaremos por algo, Tony?

**Tony:**

Le parecía encantadora la manera en que Steve veía todo alrededor. En vez de admirar el restaurante, observaba sus expresiones.

–Pude venir a lugares como este, pero Rhodey insistió en que fuéramos a Hooters. Creyó que me gustaría alguna camarera y Pepper quería saber si me atrevería a salir con alguna teniéndola a ella. –Rió un poco al narrar la historia. –Sería sólo una salida divertida, pero entonces te vi y... como te dije antes, nunca me había enamorado de un hombre. Me alegra que insistieran en ir. Fue inesperado y me encantó. Sólo quería verte todos los días.

Admitió hasta que llegó la botella y sirvieron a ambos en sus copas. Levantó un poco la suya para tocarla junto a la de Steve.

–Brindo por ti. Por tu hermosa personalidad, por la noche que pasamos juntos y por esta cita. –Le sonrió antes de beber un poco.

–Quiero que pases una de las mejores veladas de tu vida. Ordena todo lo que quieras. Sólo quiero verte feliz. –Acarició su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

**Steve:**

– Yo brindo por ti también, Tony. Por conocerte y por todos los momentos que hemos compartido hasta ahora. – Chocó la copa con el castaño, haciendo el suave tintineo que pocas veces en su vida había hecho. Sonrió, negando suave por sus palabras ante la sugerencia de ordenar muchos platillos. Apenas y conocía algunas pastas en la carta.

– Me tendrás qué ayudar con alguna sugerencia... mmm... porque algunos no tengo idea de qué se tratan. – Rió suave. Era extraño, pero con Tony sentía la confianza de decir todo lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos. Y mientras el millonario decidía lo que ordenaría, recordó los hechos de esa tarde. Suspiró, esperando no haber cambiado demasiado la expresión de su rostro.

– Tony... Tengo que decirte algo. – Su tono de voz se había tornado en una más seria, pero continuaba siendo suave. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras buscó tomarle las manos sobre la mesa. – Me temo que... ya no podrás ir a verme a Hooters.

**Tony:**

Rió un poco debido a la indecisión de Steve. Cada vez le parecía más adorable. – ¿Sabes? Cuando era niño tampoco entendía la diferencia. Te acostumbrarás. Pediré algo que te pueda gustar.

Llamó al camarero para ordenar lo de ambos. Cuando terminó, volvió la vista a Steve quien se le notaba algo decaído.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Se estremeció por las palabras que comenzaba a utilizar. No soltó sus manos, se sentía preocupado.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta esto? Que... nos vean juntos... –Temía la respuesta, creía que todo marchaba bien.

–Puedo ir más despacio si te incomoda... –Se forzó a sonreír, quería mostrarse comprensivo a pesar de encontrarse sumamente asustado.

**Steve:**

Creyó sentir un temblor en la mano de Tony, además de percibirlo en la tonalidad de su voz. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con su sonrisa, aunque pudo notarlo un poco ansioso por todas las preguntas que hacía.

– No, no es eso, tranquilo... – Frotó su dorso con el pulgar mientras le sonrió suave, esperando minimizar el impacto de sus palabras en él para relajarlo. – No quería preocuparte... Pero sino te lo decía, tarde o temprano cuándo fueras, ibas a notar mi ausencia ahí.

Cesó sus palabras sólo cuándo llegó la cena. Sonrió un poco al ver como distribuían todo de manera perfecta sobre la mesa y esta vez les servían vino tinto para acompañarla. Suspiró cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, mirándolo a los ojos para continuar.

– Tony... Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar que haré. Hoy dejé mi trabajo en Hooters, así que probablemente regrese a dónde solía vivir en Brooklyn. – Apretó la sonrisa al fruncir los labios. – Hoy no fue un buen día porque se dieron cuenta de qué estaba recibiendo regalos tuyos y sabes que eso no está permitido. Tuve que decir la verdad, que era porque salía contigo... – Disminuyó el tono de su voz, aún frotándole el dorso. – Entonces me dijeron que ya conocía las reglas. Tenía que elegir cumplirlas si quería conservar el trabajo...– Dió un profundo suspiro, intentando no pensar más en ello y sonrió.

– Y por eso ahora estoy aquí. ¿Pero sabes? Ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado.

**Tony:**

Descendió la mirada. Comenzaron a colocar los platos sobre la mesa y servir vino, pero ya no tenía nada de hambre. Sentía que lo había arruinado para Steve.

–Creo que... exageré. –Suspiró. No podía mirarle a los ojos. –No debí enviarte esos obsequios. Lo sabía y no debí insistir.

No había apartado una mano del contacto de Steve. Era lo único que le mantenía estable en ese momento.

–No debiste elegirme antes que tu trabajo... –Susurró.

–Yo... no quiero que te vayas. ¿Quieres irte? Porque si el dinero es problema o el lugar para quedarte, me puedo encargar. Es lo menos que debería hacer por lo que causé...

**Steve:**

– Tony, no ha sido tu culpa. –Llevó la caricia hasta la barbilla del castaño para tomarle con suavidad, haciéndolo alzar la vista hacia él. Estaba preocupado por su repentino cambio en estado de ánimo.

– Todos los detalles que me enviaste con Happy, han sido muy especiales para mí. Cada día me diste una sorpresa... – Se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrarle un gracias sobre los labios y suavemente le brindó un beso. Apenas lo había rozado en el contacto, pero fue suficiente para sonreírle en medio del pequeño beso.

–Y no digas más... porque elegirte fue la mejor decisión. – Enredó en el tenedor un poco de la pasta, acercándola a Tony para comenzar a cenar.

– Podría buscar otro trabajo, uno donde no necesariamente haya más uniformes anaranjados.– Rió suave, y bebió un poco del vino en su copa. –Y mientras tanto siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, en Brooklyn. Así que puedes estar tranquilo. Siempre podremos vernos.

**Tony:**

Su caricia le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Le dolía saber que había arruinado todo a pesar de ser la primera vez que se había abierto con alguien, creyendo que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sólo se animó ante la reacción de Steve, lo cerca que se encontraba al inclinarse a pesar de la mesa. Se sintió derretir gracias a su beso. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Comenzó a comer de lo que le ofrecía Steve, no podía rechazarlo. Pero a pesar de comenzar a sentirse bien, volvió a temer cuando mencionó que se iría.

–No quiero que te marches. Sé que no es tan lejos pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo. Verte todos los días era muy importante para mí y no puedo renunciar a eso. –Le tomó de las manos.

– ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?

**Steve:**

– Tony... – Pudo escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón desbocarse y retumbar en sus oídos. La imagen de Stark con aquél perfecto traje color gris, aunado a sentir sus manos entrelazadas, había provocado un ligero estremecimiento al escuchar la propuesta. No era algo que esperaba en su primera cita, pero sin duda lo había cautivado más.

Sonrió suave, acariciándole ambas manos en un gesto lleno de cariño y gratitud, pensando en lo mucho que le encantaba la idea.

Pero no podía ir tan rápido. Suspiró e intentó controlar el mar de emociones que el castaño había despertado en él con tan sólo esas palabras. Le miró a los ojos, esperando que ningún color en sus mejillas le delatara, pues podía sentir su rostro un poco caliente aún.

– Cielos... ¿eso fue cómo una propuesta de matrimonio? – Agregó con incredulidad, dejando asomar un poco el humor y riendo suave. Aún su corazón se encontraba acelerado. –Porque estoy muy tentado a decir que sí. –Rió un poco más, mirándolo a los ojos. – Bueno, no. Pero si es así... me gustaría poder ayudarte en algo más, lo que necesites. Puedo hacer muchas cosas y mientras tanto, prometo encontrar pronto otro trabajo que me permita volver a rentar un departamento cerca de ti. –Miró sus manos entrelazadas, aún con la gentil curvatura en sus labios. –Sólo no quiero que sientas que podría aprovecharme de la situación... y ayudarte en tareas que necesites sería como agradecerte todo lo que ya has hecho por mí.

**Tony:**

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la palabra "matrimonio". No había querido que lo considerara así.

Rió algo ansioso.–No quería decir eso... pero... –Balbuseaba. Se sonrojó de golpe al escuchar que estaba tentado en aceptar una propuesta que no le había hecho, hasta que escuchó el "No". ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién no desearía casarse con Tony Stark?

Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, nuevas sensaciones y dudas de a dónde les llevaría eso a ambos.

–Nunca pensaría que te aprovechas de mí, de hecho... temía que pensaras que era al revés. –Desvió la mirada y después volvió a enfocarse en sus pupilas azules.

–Sólo... acepta vivir conmigo. Te ayudaré hasta que encuentres algo mejor y... dejémonos llevar, ¿sí? Quiero compensar lo que causé.

**Steve:**

– ¿Te has puesto nervioso? – No había imaginado tener frente así al gran Tony Stark sonrojado y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Rió, encontrando aquellas expresiones encantadoras. Lo pensó mientras degustaba un trozo del ahumado y suspiraba no sólo por el delicioso sabor.

–De acuerdo, Tony... Pero no lo pienses como si sólo vayamos a dejarnos llevar. ¿Sí? Le inquietaba un poco no saber si Stark pensaba en formalizar una relación con él o si sus salidas serían sin compromiso.

Trató de sonreírle, volviendo a acariciar su mano sobre la mesa. – Por cierto...¿qué harás después? Me gustaría poder darte algo qué preparé especialmente pensando en ti.

**Tony:**

Removió un poco su comida, recobrando el apetito, aunque continuaba confuso.

–Me gustaría tener algo serio contigo. Aún no como para hablar de matrimonio. Y... me refiero con dejarnos llevar a que no tengamos miedo de continuar. Si prefieres mudarte a Brooklyn, seguiremos saliendo, pero no con frecuencia. Es tu decisión. Sólo daba otra opción, aunque fuese muy radical. –Era más fácil conversar cuando miraba hacia su plato.

Al sentir de nuevo el roce de su mano, agradeció el cambio de tema. –Me gustaría saber qué planeas.

**Steve:**

–Todo será un secreto hasta que lleguemos ahí. Ya lo verás, tienes que tener paciencia. –Sonrió, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y después, el rostro en su mano mientras contemplaba las expresiones de Tony.

Suspiró al notarlo aún incómodo con el tema.– Sólo ya no tengas esa cara... no te preocupes más, lo del matrimonio fue con humor. Una broma. –Rió suave, pues había descubierto el terror que le daba esa palabra al castaño. –Disfrutemos la cena, ¿sí? –Encajó suavemente en el tenedor un trozo del ahumado y lo dirigió a los labios de Stark para que también lo probara.

Continuó él también con la cena mientras guardaba un momento el silencio. La música al estilo jazz hacía muy ameno el ambiente y su atención fue robada cuándo esta cesó para comenzar con el show de la noche. Música en vivo que ofrecía la suave melodía de un piano y más instrumentos de viento. Formaba la pieza perfecta de fondo para los comensales.

Y estaba encantado con todo ello.

–Me gusta mucho este lugar y la compañía... – Susurró, con sus pupilas azules sobre los hombres que tocaban los instrumentos.

**Tony:**

–No es todo por el... matrimonio... es sólo que no pienses que quiero usarte o todo lo contrario... que quiero estar ya atado a ti el resto de nuestras existencias. –Rió también un poco, estaba pensando demasiado. Suspiró y permitió que Steve le acallara con la comida.

Prosiguió con su propio plato. Era delicioso y a pesar de la plática algo incómoda, se sentía bastante bien.

–Me alegra oír que lo disfrutas. –Veía a Steve gozar de la música en vivo. Él estaba acostumbrado a todo ello, pero le gustaba ver que alguien más se maravillara con todo.

**Steve:**

–Siempre me ha gustado ver cómo tocan. ¿Sabes? En Brooklyn hay personas que lo hacen en las calles. Y son muy buenos. Pero he de admitir que se siente bien escucharlos mientras cenas algo tan delicioso.

La cena terminó y él dejó los utensilios sobre la bandeja dorada al igual que su plato. En cuestión de minutos el camarero despejó la mesa y ofreció los postres a la carta, a los cuáles ya no quiso sucumbir en pedir pues estaba muy satisfecho.

Alzó la mirada hacia Tony, sonriendo y haciendo un suave ademán para hacerle saber que él podía ordenar si deseaba algún postre.

– Tony... sobre lo que hablábamos hace rato. ¿Te sentiste un poco incómodo con el tema de las mudanzas? –Fue hablando en un tono más bajo. Lo que quería era volver a crear la confianza con la que habían entablado conversación la primera vez y no asustar al castaño. Buscó tomarle una vez más la mano sobre la mesa, envolviéndolo con calidez y frotándole con gentileza. – Puedes decirme lo que sientes, sin problemas...¿Lo sabes?

**Tony:**

–Brooklyn suena genial. Podrás escuchar música como esta todos los días. –Sonrió ladino y rechazó la carta de los postres, aún debía terminar su comida, pero el camarero se llevó todo por orden de Steve. No dijo nada, sólo miró de vuelta a la banda.

–Sólo... creo que serás muy feliz allá. Como dijiste, podremos vernos aún. –Observó sus manos unidas y suspiró. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero creía que era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón.

–Pienso que... mereces ser muy feliz y aún lamento lo de los obsequios. Si no me hubiese entusiasmado tanto, no habrías perdido tu empleo.

**Steve:**

– Tony... no te preocupes más por eso. No te cambiaría a ti por un trabajo. – Apretó suavemente su mano para fortalecer su agarre mientras le regaló una sonrisa, con la que esperaba darle confort.

No llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose y sin embargo ya el cariño por él era grande. Tony no sólo le gustaba, sino que deseaba que se encontrara bien y ver la sonrisa en sus labios de vuelta, como la de las primeras veces que se vieron en Hooters, era algo que ya se había propuesto que pasara.

Se inclinó a sellar sus labios en lo que sería el segundo beso de la noche. Un contacto que a pesar de ser sólo un roce, se había prolongado por más tiempo, hasta ser consciente de la calidez que brotaba del castaño.

Suspiró, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir desbocado. –Estoy aquí, ahora... contigo. Soy tu San Valentín, ¿recuerdas? Esta cena es algo así como nuestra... primera cita... y sólo quiero que te sientas bien, tranquilo, sin culpa... – Le acarició el rostro con suavidad y sólo desvió la mirada, cuándo buscó al camarero que los atendía.

–Se llevó también tu comida... creo que no supe pedirle bien lo que quería... –Rió, avergonzado, incluso un poco nervioso. – ...necesitamos decirle que no terminabas la cena todavía.

**Tony:**

Cerró los ojos al tener su rostro tan cerca. Correspondió a su pequeño beso, estremeciéndose de nuevo por unos segundos.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar que aún era su Valentín. Debía controlarse para terminar lo mejor posible su cita.

Al escuchar lo que le diría al camarero, negó. –Descuida, ya no tenía hambre.

Aún así esperó a que llegara el camarero para poder pagar la cuenta.

–Vamos, debo llevarte a tu casa. –Le sonrió al incorporarse y tendió una mano para que la tomara.

**Steve:**

En el tiempo que Tony pagaba la cuenta, la idea de invitarlo a un desayuno o prepararlo en su departamento, cruzaba por sus pensamientos.

Recordaba los posibles lugares a los que podría llevarlo y sólo cuando entrelazó la mano del castaño, volvió a la realidad. Le sonrió ante la propuesta de regresar a casa, asintió para dirigirse al auto.

Pronto se hallaron dentro del vehículo, y la marcha inició sobre una de las avenidas principales. Contempló por la ventana la calma en la que se encontraba la ciudad, probablemente por la hora. Lo confirmó al ver que el reloj marcaba la medianoche, en ese que usaba desde que el castaño le había hecho el obsequio.

–Tony... –Lo llamó, regresando la mirada hacia él, sonriendo al verlo concentrado al manejar. –Bueno... quería saber algo... ¿mañana te ocuparás desde temprano? Me gustaría mucho si pudieras quedarte un poco conmigo... aunque sé que ya es algo tarde. Así que comprendo si necesitas regresar a casa también.

**Tony:**

–Podría quedarme contigo si me lo pides. –Sonrió ladino ante las palabras de Steve.

El GPS había guardado la ubicación del hogar del rubio. Al ser media noche, no habían demasiados autos fuera. Llegarían pronto.

Pensó en su agenda del día siguiente. No es que siempre la siguiera al pie de la letra, pero Pepper volvería a molestarse. Aunque ella se molestaba por todo.

**Steve:**

–Entonces quédate. –Fue sincero al pedirlo, sonriéndole a través del espejo cuándo se encontraron por unos segundos sus miradas.

Sólo desvió las pupilas a la puerta cuando llegaron al edificio de su apartamento. Quiso ganarle el paso a Tony al salir del auto y rodearlo por el frente para abrirle la puerta. Un gesto de caballerosidad que Tony también había demostrado tener con él y que lo había cautivado.

–Si te quedas conmigo, podemos ir a desayunar temprano. –Tomó su uniforme y el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas para dirigirse juntos a su apartamento. –¿Qué dices?

Dejó el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa al entrar y se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar la ropa de trabajo. Además tenía algo más que buscar.

Regresó con una caja rectangular para Tony, la cuál era anudada con un listón color azúl. –¿Si te gustaría quedarte? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba la caja.


	6. Sólo es el comienzo

**Tony:**

Cuando estacionó frente al edificio, se sorprendió de ver que Steve se apresuraba para abrirle la puerta. Aquello le hizo subir su ánimo. Al parecer sí deseaba que se quedara.

Sonrió ante la propuesta de ir a desayunar. Observó cómo tomaba sus cosas y le quiso ayudar, pero parecía tener todo bajo control.

Le siguió escaleras arriba, reprendiéndose por dentro al sólo observar el trasero del rubio mientras ascendían. Al llegar a su departamento permaneció en la pequeña sala de estar mientras Steve volvía de su habitación.

–¿Un regalo? –Se sorprendió de nuevo. Tomó la caja y antes de abrirla respondió.– Me gustaría quedarme. –Abrió cuidadosamente la caja, retirando el listón. Los gestos de Steve eran encantadores.

**Steve:**

Asintió como respuesta ante su pregunta y esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia, al saber que Tony aceptaba su invitación para quedarse.

–Espero que te guste, Tony. –Susurró cuando la tapa de la caja fue removida y el perfume de las rosas se hizo más cercano a ellos. Una sábana de pétalos rojos cubría el obsequio dentro de la caja.

Sólo bastaba inclinarla para dejarlos fluir hacia algún extremo y dejar al descubierto un retrato a lápiz de Stark.

En ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, atento a las expresiones de Tony.

–Yo... no pude evitar pensar en ti todos los días en que esperé para verte.– Rió suave, colocando una pequeña caja con una dona de glaseado también, en el espacio vacío que habían dejado los pétalos. –Y esta otra caja es porque recordé haber escuchado a la señorita Potts y a su amigo Rhodes, decir que no parabas de comer donas. –No pudo evitar reír suave.

**Tony:**

Se sonrojó un poco al ver el detalle en el obsequio. No esperaba los pétalos ni imaginaba qué podría ser.

Happy, Rhodey y Pepper siempre tenían conflicto sobre qué regalo darle a alguien que supuestamente tiene todo. Por lo que ni siquiera él imaginaba con qué le sorprendería Steve.

Sostuvo la hoja, se trataba de un retrato a lápiz. La imagen era increíble, no por tratarse de su rostro, sino porque parecía inclusive una fotografía. Era impresionante.

Sonrió como un bobo, riendo un poco al ver ahora la pequeña caja con una dona glaseada dentro. –Me encanta. –Se aproximó a Steve. –Y el dibujo... es lo mejor que me han dado... me refiero... a que me prestas atención. A mí... no a lo que los demás creen que soy... gracias...

Susurró contra sus labios antes de besarle con mucho cariño.

**Steve:**

–Tony... –El roce de sus labios al hablar le provocaron un temblor por todo el cuerpo. Era increíble cómo con sólo la proximidad de su rostro le invitaba a cerrar los párpados y hacerlo esperar con ansias un beso.

No podía resistirse y cuándo se encontró con su boca, se estremeció. Paulatinamente, abrió los labios para permitirle profundizar en su cavidad si así lo deseaba, Tony le encantaba, sentía que ya era adicto a sus besos.

–Eres increíble, Tony... –Pasó los dedos por su mejilla y después le ayudó con la caja sonriendo. –Siempre que quieras, podría hacerte un dibujo. Creo que... probablemente mi libreta termine sólo con bocetos tuyos. –Admitió con una suave risa y tras dejar el regalo sobre la mesa, haló al castaño hacia su habitación.

–Ven... ya es algo tarde. ¿No ha pensado en ponerse más cómodo, Sr. Stark? – Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa más ladina, deshaciendo el nudo perfecto de su corbata. –Aunque te ves muy apuesto con el traje, tengo más ganas de verte sin él. –Le miró a los ojos, desabotonando su camisa y esperando que el castaño no se negara a aquella propuesta implícita.

**Tony:**

Se maravilló al saborear el aliento de Steve durante el beso. Era delicioso y adictivo.

Le miró a los ojos al sentir la caricia en la mejilla. Dejó que se llevara la caja, curioso de lo que haría después. –Me encantaría ser tu inspiración. Adoré el dibujo. No sabía que eras tan talentoso en eso.

Se dejó llevar a su habitación, pensando en que tal vez le mostraría más, pero Steve tenía otros planes.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Le estaba retirando la corbata y la camisa, dejando su torso a la vista. Se quitó el saco y la camisa, dejándolas en la esquina de la cama.

**Steve:**

Alzó sus pupilas azules después de deshacer también el nudo en la corbata de Tony, encontrándose con un encantador gesto. Verlo morderse el labio inferior lo hizo pensarlo irresistible y sonrió mientras lo llevó hacia la cama.

–Ya eres mi inspiración, Tony. –Le acarició el torso lentamente, deslizando los dedos entre las aberturas de su camisa que dejaba cada botón. Observó sus ojos castaños, sonriendo mientras haló la mano hacia arriba con rapidez, provocando que la prenda se desabotonara. –Incluso... un día de estos podría usar Body Paint sobre ti. –Lo empujó suavemente por el pecho hasta hacerlo chocar contra el borde de la cama y enseguida subió sobre su regazo para que relajara la postura entre las sábanas.

Las caricias continuaron por su torso semidesnudo, imaginándose cómo sería pasar el pincel por el perfecto cuerpo del castaño.

–Aunque no lo he hecho antes... creo que me gustaría intentarlo después si es en ti. – Susurró, balanceando un poco la pelvis contra la de Tony.

**Tony:**

Le gustaba ese lado de Steve, tan provocativo y que le decía exactamente lo que le gustaría hacer con él. Se estremeció, dejándose llevar por sus manos, recostándose parcialmente sobre la cama.

Steve subió a su cuerpo, posicionándose de una manera en la que sus íngles se restregaban. Aquello le hizo endurecer. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio, mirándole a los ojos con deseo.

–Sr. Rogers... no sabía que pensaba seducirme esta noche... –Murmuró, moviendo también las caderas.

**Steve:**

– Sr. Stark... – Se inclinó hacia sus labios y lamió la comisura de ellos, quedándose próximo a él dónde sus alientos pudieran entre mezclarse. – Ya lo hiciste conmigo la primera noche... creo que es mi turno de hacerte perder el control... –Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y dejó caer los párpados al ir profundizando el beso. Lentamente balanceó la lengua contra la Tony, imitando el suave ir y venir con su cadera también. No importaba que aún llevaran pantalones. La fricción era deliciosa y el calor comenzó a crecer hasta evidenciar su falo semi efecto.

Suspiró al separarse de sus labios y continuó con más besos por su cuello. Exploraba la calidez de su piel, grabando su sabor al lamerlo y atreviéndose finalmente a morder con suavidad su cuello para dejar una marca sutil.

Movió el rostro contra él, respirando profundamente la exquisita fragancia impregnada en su cuerpo. Era delicioso.

**Tony:**

Se sentía derretir por la actitud de Steve. En cuanto percibió su lengua, entre abrió los labios para recibirle mientras cerraba los ojos.

Deslizó ambas manos por su cintura, descendiendo hasta llegar a su trasero. Estrujó cada nalga, deleitándose con la firmeza de ambas.

Profundizó el beso. Continuaban la fricción entre sus cuerpos con un ritmo más lento. Jadeó al separar sus labios, recuperando algo de aire.

Steve descendió sus labios, yendo por el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo. Aquello sólo le provocaba más. Mientras restregaba su rostro, no se contuvo al brindarle una nalgada sonora a pesar de continuar ambos en pantalones.

**Steve:**

Le cautivaba la lentitud con la que era acariciado, pero su repentina nalgada le hizo estremecer y agitarse sobre el cuerpo del castaño. Gimió contra su oído, apretando los labios enseguida para ahogar el sonido. –Tony... –Dirigió ambas manos a la cremallera de su pantalón y comenzó a descender. Poco a poco, entre caricias, logró deslizar el miembro del millonario por la fisura de la tela. Sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos en tanto fue descendiendo.

–Estás caliente... –Se detuvo al tenerlo frente a su rostro y lo tomó por la base rodeándolo con los dedos.

Suavemente lo restregó contra sus labios, recordando cuando Tony le pidió que lo lamiera por primera vez. Abrió lo boca, engulléndolo cálidamente y llenando de su néctar la punta de su falo.

**Tony:**

Amaba escuchar los gemidos de Steve. Acarició donde había dado la nalgada y ahogó el propio mientras sentía cómo descendía la bragueta de su pantalón.

Bajó para estar a la altura de su ingle. Observó atento cómo le sacaba el falo. Entre cerró los ojos al percibir sus labios acariciarle directamente. Comenzó a emanar pre seminal y aquello hizo que los labios de su rubio brillaran debido a la humedad.

Empujó un poco la cadera para adentrarse a su boca, ansiaba su cavidad con necesidad.

**Steve:**

Se le escapó un jadeo al tener dentro de su boca la virilidad de Tony. Siendo tan grueso, cálido y firme, no pudo evitar recordar cuando lo había tenido dentro de su cuerpo en el anterior encuentro con él. Tembló ligeramente por la excitación que esa idea le provocaba y succionó con mayor intensidad su falo.

Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras continuó lamiendo su longitud, humedeciendo cada vez más la tela del pantalón. Sólo se alejó de él cuando se quitó la prenda junto a la ropa interior, haciendo lo mismo con el castaño mientras le sonrió para poder disfrutar más de sus cuerpos unidos.

– ¿Te gusta más así...?– Sonrió, dejando al costado de la cama la ropa y terminó de desnudarse al sacarse la camisa también. Tony aún llevaba la suya desabrochada, pero no iba a negar que aún con ella seguía siendo muy atractivo. Suavemente subió sobre su cuerpo, de tal manera que sus nalgas embonaran sobre el falo de su amado para masturbarlo.

**Tony:**

Al separar su boca, ya extrañaba la sensación de su lengua y labios succionarle, pero su consuelo era que pronto disfrutaría de algo mucho mejor.

Observó con deseo cómo es que Steve comenzaba a desnudarse. Adoraba la vista de su cuerpo perfectamente torneado, sus músculos y la silueta de su cuerpo. Ansiaba estar con él piel contra piel.

Acarició sus muslos cuando se sentó sobre su ingle. Tenía el miembro sumamente húmedo por su saliva, por lo que pudo acomodarse entre sus nalgas con facilidad. Se restregó entre ambas nalgas, demostrándole lo rígido que le había puesto.

El glande acariciaba su entrada, amenazando con penetrarle. Respiraba agitado, mirando directamente el rostro de Steve.

**Steve:**

Pensó que se derretiría con la hermosa imagen de Tony respirando agitado, por lo que se encontró en cuestión de segundos besando sus labios con necesidad y moviéndose sobre su cuerpo para experimentar más del delicioso calor que creaban juntos.

Le encantaba estar tan cerca de él, saborear su cavidad y sentir que le pertenecía, que no podía aguardar más para estar unido a él.

Suavemente giró para darle la espalda y tomó el miembro de su castaño por la base. Así podría brindarle una mejor vista.

–Aaahh... –Con ambas piernas a los costados del millonario y la cadera arriba, fue descendiendo para ensartarse el grueso falo de su amado. Gimió suavemente por la sensación tan estremecedora, mientras el miembro de Tony fue perdiéndose totalmente entre sus nalgas. Respiró profundamente, acariciándole las piernas mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

**Tony:**

Recibió sus labios en un largo beso que le robó el aliento a ambos. Demostrando todo el cariño que ya se tenían el uno por el otro, su deseo y necesitad de estar juntos.

Al separarse, miró con deleite cómo giraba para darle vista a sus preciosos glúteos. Suspiró, ahogando un jadeo por lo sensual que era.

Se concentró en cómo le tomaba el miembro, dispuesto a penetrarse por su cuenta. Se mordió el labio inferior. Las paredes internas de Steve eran tan apretadas y cálidas. Sus gemidos eran exquisitos.

Le tomó por la cintura, haciendo que comenzara a saltar. No perdió de vista cómo se hundía su hombría entre ambos glúteos, haciendo que se excitara aún más.

**Steve:**

Podía sentir el falo del castaño, caliente y erguido en todo su esplendor, abriéndose paso cada vez más fácil en las estocadas. Al sentir las manos de Tony alrededor de su cintura, le acarició los dorsos, lentamente acomodando los dedos entre los de él.

En ese momento necesitaba más que nunca de él, la sensación de sentirlo cercano llenó su cuerpo, por lo que le guió para que le acariciara los costados de su cintura y los pectorales.

–Mmnhh...Tony...–Se impulsó con las rodillas para aumentar la intensidad de los saltos sobre su falo, haciendo que sus pieles sonaran al chocar. –Aaahh...

Los sonidos dentro de la habitación era una mezcla de sus respiraciones agitadas, gemidos y el leve crujir de la cama sobre el suelo. Su voz agitada delataba que estaba experimentando una gran oleada de placer al sentir que se estaba entregando al castaño, y su cuerpo temblando solo terminó por confirmarlo.

Tony friccionaba contra un punto muy sensible en su interior, cada vez que le tocaba, sentía que lo haría explotar y brotaría su semilla en un potente orgasmo.

**Tony:**

Entrelazó los dedos con los de Steve mientras continuaba saltando. Jadeaba, observando con deleite sus hermosos glúteos impactar.

Acarició su cintura y ascendió por sus pectorales, amasado ambos. Podía notar sus pezones endurecidos bajo la palma de la mano.

Se irguió un poco, sentándose y facilitar las estocadas. Besó detrás de su cuello y hombros. Ambos habían comenzado a sudar. El aroma de Steve era más intenso, deseaba devorarlo en ese instante. El camino de besos se tornó en ligeras mordidas.

Bajó la diestra, buscando tomar su miembro y masturbarlo. Deseaba que llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el rubio aún saltaba y podía saber por cómo apretaba sus paredes internas que también tendría un orgasmo.

**Steve:**

Las sensaciones se intensificaron al momento en que Tony atendió su erección. Era increíble cómo podía hacerle sentir aún más placer del que ya era preso, no podría resistirse ni a sus vehementes caricias ni a la deliciosa manera con la que era marcada su piel. Sentir los dientes de su castaño en suaves mordidas le hizo temblar, creyendo que estaba al borde del delirio.

–Tony... Tony... ya... –Balbuceó su nombre entre gemidos, girando el rostro para ahogar los sonidos entre sus labios rozándose. Sus cálidos alientos se entremezclaban y eso sólo lo hizo sentir más extasiado. Lo besó con demasiada entrega, mientras continuó moviéndose sobre la virilidad del millonario. No dejó que saliera de él, el vaivén de su cadera fue de atrás hacia adelante lentamente, hasta sentirse otra vez necesitado de más. Volvió a impulsarse en la cama para saltar sobre su miembro, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica que le llevó un placentero orgasmo.

Gimió contra los labios de Tony, vaciándose cálidamente en su mano mientras continuó moviéndose para él. Le encantaba sentirlo, saber que a él también le gustaba y lo que más deseaba era sentir cómo él llegaba al clímax también.

**Tony:**

Los gemidos y palabras entre cortadas directo de la boca de Steve le fascinaban. Acarició detrás de su oído con la punta de la nariz.

Al girar el rostro, recibió sus labios con necesidad. Disfrutó de su sabor, gimiendo sobre sus labios. Se movía de forma exquisita hacia atrás y hacia delante. No lo resistiría más.

Sintió su esencia derramarse sobre la mano, segundos después se vació en su cálido interior. Restregó la frente sobre su hombro, jadeando.

Soltó su miembro y esparció su leche, acariciándole el abdomen. Le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, sin deseos de soltarlo mientras se recuperaban.

**Steve:**

Todo su cuerpo vibró al ser llenado con la calidez de Tony. Saber que se pertenencían él uno al otro le hizo formar una sonrisa suave a pesar de qué aún se escapaba uno que otro gemido de sus labios.

Suavemente, le acarició el cabello al sentirlo restregarse en su hombro y tras un momento regulando sus respiraciones, se levantó para posicionarse frente a frente con su castaño.

Suspiró al sentir como la espesa semilla del millonario se deslizó por su ingle y en ese momento se sentó sobre el regazo de él para que pudiera sentir la humedad entre sus nalgas.

–Siente cómo me dejaste... –Rió suave, controlando su respiración y abrazándolo por el cuello. No sé resistió a unir su frente con la de él por un momento, y después, acariciarle gentilmente con la punta de la nariz en un beso esquimal.

Con los párpados abajo, sonreía. ¿Desde cuándo Tony le provocaba tantas emociones?

–Amo estar contigo... nunca antes había sentido algo similar.

**Tony:**

Rió al escucharlo y siguió su beso esquimal, le pareció algo adorable.

Al estar de frente, le abrazó de nuevo entrelazando sus propias manos. Adoraba sentir la humedad descendiendo de entre sus redondas nalgas.

Suspiró y besó sus labios en un suave roce.– También me encanta estar contigo. Fue un gran regalo de San Valentín.

Ascendió una mano para acariciar su cabello rubio. –Y adoro estar desnudo contigo. –Le sonrió, un poco dubitativo. –¿Ahora qué sigue?

**Steve:**

–No tengo idea de que sigue... es mi primera noche de San Valentín. –Admitió con una suave risa y lentamente se inclinó para provocar que Tony se recostara en la cama.

Giró hacia el costado de él, atrayéndolo a una posición en la que pudieran mirarse ambos a los ojos y también permanecer con sus rostros cercanos. –Sólo no te vayas... –Pidió con un susurro y pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior, acariciándole con delicadeza.

Lentamente, lo haló en descenso, consiguiendo abrir sus labios y hundirse en su cavidad en un beso profundo.

**Tony:**

–No me refería a eso... –Sonrió un poco más, recostándose como Steve deseaba.

Le miró a los ojos, posó una mano sobre su cintura. La forma en que le tocaba los labios, le hacía ansiar un beso.

Se estremeció ante el contacto, acarició su lengua y se separó ligeramente.

–No quiero que te mudes... ¿qué tal que no consigues un trabajo pronto? o si lo consigues... tu horario no dejará que nos veamos. –Desvió la mirada.

**Steve:**

Había notado como rehuía su mirada y le hizo regresar al acariciar su rostro, besándolo con suavidad en el mentón para tranquilizarlo. Había notado toda su preocupación hacia él y el hecho le parecía encantador. Incluso sonrió de manera sutil. –Tony... yo quiero seguir viéndote. Y por ahora... disfrutar de tu compañía. –Abrazó a su castaño por el cuello, manteniéndolo cerca de él. –Un día...me podrías invitar a desayunar contigo en tu casa.

**Tony:**

–De acuerdo... –Aún le preocupaban sus respuestas, pero ya no insistiría. –Te llevaré cuando quieras. –Besó su frente y le abrazó con fuerza.– Por ahora hay que dormir. Descansa, Steve.

**Steve:**

–Descansa, Tony... – Le había sonreído antes de besar sus labios, pensando en lo tanto que ya quería al castaño.

Se acomodó cerca de él, cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Y mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, pensaba en cada uno de los momentos acontecidos durante el día. Su ex trabajo, cómo Tony lo había animado, todos los hermosos detalles durante la semana, la opción que le había planteado para mudarse con él durante su cena... Rió un poco al recordarlo, abrazándolo por la cintura para buscar mayor proximidad.

–Si me gustaría... mudarme contigo... –Había susurrado, sin saber si Stark continuaba despierto. Suspiró, sonriendo, y le acarició la línea de su rostro mientras imaginaba como sería despertar y verlo a él cada mañana.

Seguramente ese sería el comienzo de un vínculo fuerte y durarero con Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dibujo de Steve para Tony: https://www.facebook.com/133674086807954/photos/a.237560273086001/1198951270280225/?type=3&theater


End file.
